


Espérame

by Simonbazi34



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simonbazi34/pseuds/Simonbazi34
Summary: Que es lo que pasaría si Marcus Flint luego de todo lo caótico ocurrido en el ministerio, decide la opción mas extrema para mantener segura a su familia, hasta el punto de convertirse en lo que le prometió a Oliver que nunca iba a ser.Un OneShot sobre la guerra de Hogwarts centrando en estos dos queridos capitanes y su aun pequeña familia.





	Espérame

-El Ministerio ha caído, el ministro de magia está muerto, ya viene, ya viene...-

Eran las únicas palabras que se escuchaban en el lugar, la fiesta había estado tranquila hasta la llegada del mensaje Oliver Wood actual guardián del grupo de Quidditch de Pudlemore Unite había sido invitado por insistencia de los gemelos pelirrojos a la boda del mayor de los Weasley con Fleur, aun que tenia que admitir que era el único de los Weasley al que Oliver no conocía por lo que era raro pero todo había sido agradable hasta este momento, la tensión se sentí en el aire sal igual que cierta desesperación y una vez que la luz desapareció el caos y el ruido empezó tan fácil como si sólo se hubiera encendido un interruptor.

El ex capitán de Gryffindor no podía moverse ni siquiera podía pensar con lo que había pasado pero en cuanto los mortifagos llegaron entre la desesperación de la gente sus pies se movieron protegiendo a Ginny Weasley de uno de los ataques, sólo estaba moviendo su varita tratando de proteger y derribar a uno de los mortifagos, vio de reojo como Harry desaparecía junto con Hermione y Ron, el castaño supuso rápidamente que venían por el chico de las gafas, así que se ubicó a lo que estaba haciendo, noto como Fred Weasley se posicionan a lado de el, después de tanto tiempo con esos gemelos ya no era difícil diferenciarlos para Oliver, este le dio una seña con la cabeza a lo que el castaño asintió dándose la vuelta para desaparecer y aparecer su casa mejor dicho en la cocina, choco ligeramente con un mueble dejando caer unas cosas, cosas que no se molesto en levantar caminando hacia la salida de la cocina llegando a la sala tapándose con una varita apuntando firmemente hacia el.

-Donde está Marcus?.-Pregunto el ex capitán tratando regular su respiración, ignorando el hecho de que su hermana estuviera apuntando su varita hacia el, su preocupación era más grande qué el pelear en la oscuridad del momento y por el cual su hermana no lo reconocía.

La mayor de los Wood una chica castaña de pelo largo fruncía ligeramente la cara hacia el "desconocido" que tenía al frente pero al momento de reconocer la voz tan familiar su rostro se suavizo bajando su varita no sin antes dictar un "Lumos", viendo mejor a su hermano y en la condición en la que se encontraba, negó con la cabeza para después encogerse de hombros como respuesta ante la pregunta desesperar de el menor, una respuesta que no le agradó para nada a Oliver y sólo hizo que se preocupara aun más.

Un llanto interrumpió la corta conversación de los dos hermanos, un llanto qué hizo que instintivamente Oliver comenzará a caminar por los pasillos tan familiares de la casa pasando de largo a su hermana, subiendo las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso y posando su mano en una de las puertas del pasillo solo que está tenía una "L" decorada mágicamente con detalles azules y dorados, girando la manija entro a la habitación que estaba decorada infantilmente y donde se encontraba en una cuna color gris un bebé llorando y moviéndose inquietamente por el ruido anteriormente hecho en la planta de abajo, el guardián no se lo pensó ni dos veces para cargar al menor de una manera tan ágil mientras lo arrullaba con pequeños golpecitos en su espada.

-Tranquilo no pasa nada.- De la boca de el mayor salían palabras tan dulces para calmar a su hijo que podían derretir el corazón de cualquiera y tranquilizar el menor inconveniente si no fuera por la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Malva está dormida en su habitación, en verdad es una niña maravillosa.-Decía su hermana recargada en el marco de la puerta, no queriendo interrumpir el momento entre "madre" e hijo. Oliver al escuchar el nombre de la mayor de los FlintWood alzó su rostro viendo a su hermana que se acercaba, este le dio una ligera sonrisa, mientras la única mujer en el lugar alzaba su mano para quitar los cabellos rebeldes de la frente del guardián que pareciera como si hubiera terminado un partido de quidditch.

-Que ha pasado Ollie?.-Preguntaba Beth Wood buscando algún clase de respuesta de su hermano.

Oliver al recordar lo que había pasado en la fiesta dejo rápidamente al menor que ya se encontraba más tranquilo y hacia ligeros sonidos respectivos de el devuelta a su cuna, con un rápido movimiento de varita hizo sonar en la habitación una tenue melodía, le dio un seña con la mano a su hermana para que saliera, algo que el l no negó en hacer así que cuando se dio la vuelta el castaño la siguió por detrás cerrando lentamente la puerta para no hacer ruido y el menor se volviera despertar., una vez cerrar la puerta Oliver soltó un suspiro.

-Tienes que volver a casa Betty ya no es seguro.-

-Pero de qu...-

-El ministro ha muerto, "tu sabes quien" regreso.- Decía de manera firme interrumpiendo el hablar de la mayor sin alzar tanto la voz recordando bien de lado de su habitación de encontraba, le advertía por que quiera o no la mayor de los Wood de había casado con un muggle.

La cara de la mayor palideció al escuchar el apodo tan conocido mirando hacia el suelo tratando de volver a respirar y luego sacando su varita para atraer lo medio de "Accio" un teléfono celular, para Oliver era curiosa la tecnología muggle, el también poseía uno de esos aparatos por insistencia de su hermana más claramente no lo usaba, la cara de preocupación de su hermana alumbrada por el brillo de la pantalla y por su varita decía más que mil palabras, la mayor de los Wood una excelente Revenclaw de corazón,capaz de hacer todo lo que se propusiera, pero sólo en una cosa no es buena y esa es en ocultar sus emociones, la chica maldijo más de una vez cuando no encontraba contestación de parte del teléfono celular.

-No te quiero dejar solo con los niños Ollie.-Ella no sabía que era peor dejar a su esposo muggle solo o a su hermano junto con dos niños, sabiendo el máximo Lord Oscuro había vuelto.

-No te preocupes, voy a estar bien, de seguro Marcus no se tarda mucho en llegar.-

Si bien las palabras del menor de los castaños no convence del todo a Beth pero fueron suficientes para que está asintiera después de un rato, sabia que su hermano podía ser de todo menos un cobarde y que sabía cuidarse solo, se acercó para darle un abrazo al menor que de igual forma este aceptó el acto de cariño pasando una mano por el largo cabello de su hermana, tratando de darle a entender que todo iba a estar bien, la chica se separó, acomodando su cabello desacomodado detrás de su oreja y dándole una pequeña sonrisa aun con su teléfono en la mano dio un paso hacia tarea desapareciendo dejando a Oliver en el pasillo nuevamente solo y oscuras.

Cuando su hermana se fue Oliver se recargo en la puerta quedándose sin aliento como si estuviera reteniendo todo la preocupación su sentía en ese momento sólo por la mayor,cerro los ojos para mover su cabeza hacia atrás golpeándola no tan fuerte con la puerta de la que antes había salido, respiro lentamente quedándose en esa posición por un momento sólo se escuchaban el sonido del reloj colgado que dictaban la 1:30 de la mañana, volvió a posar su vista hacia el enfrente para mover su varita y que hubiera luz en el pasillo para encaminarse a una segunda puerta con una "M" decorada con colores negros y rojos y con una que otra estampilla pegada en esta,obra de Beth Wood que le traía varias cosas a su sobrina, abrió un poco la puerta para asomarse y ver a una niña castaña oscura de unos 4 años alrededor durmiendo plácidamente aferrándose a su peluche, sonrió al ver la calma en la que se encontraba su hija mayor y volvió a cerrar la puerta, aun tenía que recoger las cosas que había tirado en la planta de abajo pero no podía tranquilizarse tan fácilmente después de todo.

-O al menos es lo que espero.-

\------------------------------

Una voz penetrante junto con lo siseante de una gran serpiente se escuchaba en la entrada del ministerio o al menos lo que era el ex ministerio de magia, donde todos se encontraban, no había ningún sonido más, Marcus Flint ex capitán del equipo de Slytherin y actual trabajador en el Ministerio había visto como todo se derrumban desde el interior, algo que fue muy silencioso para los de afuera que des seguro no pagarían de hacer noticia lo sucedido, el mayor de los Flint sudaba frío mientras sostenía firmemente su varita siguiendo con la mirada al señor tenebroso que se movía enfrente de la gran multitud.

Al ver todo la forma que Ministerio iba tomará creo que hubiera sido prudente el haberse ido perro ya era demasiado tarde cuando lo intento, al menos se alegraba de que el idiota de Percy Weasley hubiera entrado en razón y lo hubiera hecho, esperando que cumpliera su palabra.

-La lealtad es una de las cosas que más valoro de mis seguidores.- La voz que seguía rondando por la sala saco de sus pensamientos al pelinegro.

\- Es por eso que las puertas están abiertas a cualquiera que se quiera unir prometiéndoles protección a cambio de lealtad.-Cosa que se mentira pero el gesto elegante en el que hablaba y caminaba te daba otra vista, hasta pareciera su ni siquiera fuera el señor tenebroso el que hablaba y tratando de hacer un trato.

El silencio volvió al lugar, nadie ni en sus peores sueños podía imaginar dar un paso adelante, nadie excepto cierto cazador que empezó a caminar entre toda la gente, sólo era el sonido de sus zapatos contra el piso frío, pasando de la manera más cortés que podía al chocar con una que otra persona que se encontraba en la multitud quedando al frente de todo el bullicio dando a ver ante el mayor de todos a una distancia consideran del Lord.

-Tu nombre?.-

\- Marcus, Marcus Flint.- Dijo firmemente Marcus, aun sujetando su varita sin dar ningún indicio de querer atacar, por un momento cruzó miradas con la mayor de las hermanas Black que lo miraba desconfiadamente y altanera por lo que este apartó la mirada.

\- Flint?...supe lo de tu padre en verdad es una pena, era de mis mejores seguidores pero bueno el legado siempre puede continúa ¿No?.-

Lord Voldemort paso una mano por el hombro de Marcus Flint dándole de eso manera su pésame a la muerte su padre, pero de una manera u otra el que dijera eso solo le dieron motivos para querer golpear al mayor, al menos no seria el único loco que quisiera retar al señor tenebroso también se encontraba el cuatro ojos de Potter o eso pensaba Marcus, después de todo el pelinegro odiaba a su padre y si bien no disfruto mucho la muerte de su padre puesto que a su madre si le había afectado y no le gustaba verla tan afligida, prefería ya no tener a ese hombre que le hizo la vida imposible, el señor tenebroso hizo una seña dando a referir algo que Marcus sabia muy bien que era, algo de lo que se había negado cuando están más joven, pero aun así siguió sus órdenes alzando su brazo izquierdo arremangándose su camisa dejando libre su antebrazo, sintiendo el frío toque de la varita gemela del elegido contra su piel.

El pelinegro no podía de dejar de pensar en cierto castaño incluso en esta situación, tenía al señor tenebroso en frente de el tan sólo sería cuestión de lanzar un hechizo aun que al final tengo a un montón de mortifagos detrás de el y regresar a casa junto a Oliver con sus pecas perfectas sus hijos, al menos eso era lo que el guardián pensaba, más no seria tan fácil y era lo que Harry Potter iba a descubrir a partir de esa noche.

Cierto rubio de parte de los mortifagos solo se limitaba a observar como siempre a lado de su madre viendo a su ex capitán del equipo de Quidditch en Hogwarts preguntándose si así es como se veía cuando recibió la marca, noto la cara de molestia en la cara de Marcus Flint que solo veía su brazo empezando a mostrar cierta marca, la simple aparición ardía como el infierno más una vez hecha Marcus apartó el brazo groseramente, empezando a caminar una vez que el innombrable se hizo de lado para darle el paso,más su caminata no duró mucho cuando escucho nuevamente su apellido ya que no iba a ser tan fácil.

-Aún falta una cosa.-En el tono de voz del señor oscuro se notaba el reto que quería lanzarle ex cazador.

Esto molesto aun más al mayor de los Flint quien se detuvo para escuchar una voz femenina gritando y quejándose, el pelinegro se dio la vuelta para ver a unos carroñeros ubico a uno de ellos como Greyback que llevaba a una chica del brazo luchando tratando de liberarse del agarre del hombre lobo, Marcus reconoció a la chica del "Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional", la había visto hablar un par de veces con Percy antes de que lo ascendieran, el personalmente había cruzado una que otra palabra con el por el simple hecho de que ella tenía una que se más chica que la de el.

-Esta mujer, se supone que convence a magos para ayudar a otros, pero como nosotros podemos confiar en ella si sólo es una sangre sucia.-

Se escucho un bullido dramático junto con una que otra risa de nada más que Bellatrix Lestrange quien veía ansiosa la escena que se estaba apunto de dar, Voldemort simplemente se dio la vuelta para pasar de largo a un Marcus Flint confundido con su fiel amiga, no sin antes susurrar un "Ya sabes que hacer" y desaparecer junto con la gran serpiente, la chica de padres muggles de la cual Marcus no se acordaba de su nombre y lo hacía sentir peor de lo que ya estaba miro al pelinegro con ojos esperanzados que se acercaba hacia ella, pedía ayuda de la forma mas silenciosa que alguien pudiera hacer, Marcus se detuvo a unos centímetro al frente de ella para mirar de arriba hacia abajo.

-Ma..Marcus por favor, tengo una hija es todo lo que me importa, ten piedad, por favor piensa en tus hijos.- La mujer hablaba en un hilo de voz tratando de contener las lagrimas que no tardaron el salir, intentando de convencer al pelinegro con esas palabras.

Más al nombrar a sus hijos el estómago de Marcus se revolvió, había dado en un punto clave para el, "por ellos es por lo que lo estoy haciendo" susurro para el mismo sin dejar que nadie más que la chica escuchara su pena, era la única forma de mantenerlos a salvo, alzó su varita apuntándola hacia la mujer que entendí sus palabras pero que al notar esta acción solo empezó a llorar silenciosamente, Marcus Flint conocido por nunca fallar en sus hechizos no sabía si lo que están apunto de hacer era correcto más tenía que seguir con el juego para que ellos estuvieran a salvo, las insistencia de Lestrange se escuchaban cada vez más por la tarea que le habían pedido al pelinegro, fácil para ella difícil para el, trago saliva para simplemente pronunciar esas dos simples palabras, que había escuchado a su padre hacerlo tantas veces.

-Avada Kedabra.-

Una luz color verdosa salió de la punta de la varita de Marcus yendo directamente hacia el cuerpo de la chica que cayó de golpe hacia el piso, ni siquiera los carroñeros se molestaron en hacer algo, pero claro que se puede esperar de ellos, algunos de la multitud del ministerio se habían volteado para no ver y otro miraban fijamente al pelinegro por la seriedad que llevaba en la cara, el ex capitán sentía el pesar de esas miradas así que simplemente se volteo para ir hacia los demás alguna caras que reconoció gracia a su padre, reconociendo de forma fácil a su ex buscador que trataba de evitar el contacto visual con el mayor para desaparecer junto con ellos, tal vez si hubiera regresado más temprano a casa nada de esto hubiera pasado pero ahora estaba en un camino donde no había regreso.

\--------------------

Dicen que el olvidar a una persona es lo más horrible para algunos pero que ocurren con esas personas que han olvidado, Oliver se encontraba leyéndole una historia a su hija en la sala acomodada tranquilamente en el regazo de su padre viendo atentamente el libro y sus dibujos que su padre describía, desde que Marcus no había aparecido la menor se negaba a dormir en su cuarto, ya que Marcus era el que se encargaba de contarle historias de dormir, por lo que Oliver tuvo que ser estratégico y hacerlo en otros lados para que una vez que la menor se quedara dormida regresarla a su habitación.

Marcus Flint quien había desaparecido por meses había regresado a casa sin que Oliver se diera cuenta apuntando su varita a espaldas de este, su mano temblaba por primera ves al querer lanzar un hechizo, sólo quería correr hacia el castaño y abrazarlo para decirle cuanto lo quería y que había sido un idiota por desaparecer pero no podía, el olvido era una de las mejores opciones para este caso, tomo un respiro rápido cerrando sus ojos sin saber que una pequeña niña lo había visto al voltear.

-Obli...-

\- Papá regreso!!.-El hechizo del mayor se vio interrumpido, haciéndolo guardar su varita rápidamente, la menor emocionada por la aparición inesperada corrió hacia el para abrazarlo, un abrazo que no negó en aceptar el mayor obviamente cargando a su hija.

El castaño al escuchar esas palabras no podía creerlo, tal vez la falta de sueño ya lo hacia alucinar sobre unas cosas, pero no dudo en dejar a lado el libro de cuentos al escuchar las risas de su hija para voltear y encontrará con cierto pelinegro, un gran peso se fue de sus hombros al verlo bien y abrazando a Malva, se quedo quieto hasta que el ex cazador alzó la vista bajando a su hija para quedarse ahí sin moverse y sin saber si acercarse o no, cosa que no faltó respuesta al ver al castaño ir hacia el lanzándose en sus brazos, Marcus no se quedo atrás pasando su mano por el pelo del castaño, tan sólo era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que Oliver pero era una costumbre que ya tenía.

-Por Merlín, eres un idiota pensé que estabas muerto Flint.-Dijo un Oliver dulcemente,escondiendo su cara en el cuello del pelinegro aliviado en verdad de verlo.

-No te puedes deshacer tan rápido de mi Wood.- Dejo un pequeño beso en la cabeza del guardian para cerrar los ojos queriendo guardar esta escena por siempre.

-Yo tambien quiero un abrazo.- Decía la voz infantil de la niña castaña oscura irritada con los brazos cruzados al ver a sus dos padres tan cariñosos, Marcus río para separarse de Oliver no sin antes dejar un beso en el pómulo de la cara del castaño donde se encontraba uno de los lunares que tanto amaba de el y que conocí perfectamente la ubicación de cada uno.

\- A ti es a quien más extrañe.-Se volteó el pelinegro hacia su hija su hacia leves pucheros pero al sentir nuevamente como su padre la cargaba sonrió, sintiendo aun mas curiosidad por lo que había visto

-Que es esa marca en tu brazo papá?.-

Marcus se congeló al escuchar eso, negando con la cabeza y tratando de dejar pasar la pregunta que hizo, apartando las manos curiosas de su hija a su traje, pero el que no la dejo pasar fue Oliver que si bien se encontraba viendo la escena que tanto recordaba y extrañaba ver, ante el comentario de su hija no evitó fruncir el ceño, la ropa de Marcus estaba cubierto con un traje que normalmente usaba cuando iba a trabajar al ministerio unida por una túnica con capucha, Marcus noto la desconfianza del castaño por lo que volvió a bajar a su hija comentando algo que hizo que la pequeña corriera hasta su cuarto.

-Marcus Flint desapareces durante meses y lo primero que trae es un ¿tatuaje?.- Comentó el guardián mirándolo con los brazos cruzados y arqueando una ceja, Marcus notaba las pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus ojos sintiéndose mal por el daño causado hacia su pareja por haberse ido sin decir nada

-Son niños, no saben que decir.-

-En serio?...déjame verlo, al menos espero que halla válido la pena.- Oliver lo decían en forma de juego, si bien había estado enojado por que el pelinegro no había regresado en meses su preocupación era más grande como para arruinar el momento, un momento que Marcus no quería que terminará al revelar su verdad, al momento que Oliver dio un paso para acercarse Marcus se alejó instintivamente.

-Marc que...-

-Te he dicho que te amo y que haría lo que sea por esta familia.- Marcus decidió interrumpir al castaño, que mantenía una cara de duda marcando sus expresiones faciales.

Oliver que se había quedado inmerso y extrañado por esas palabras decidió acercarse nuevamente , Marcus no se alejó simplemente se quedo en su lugar en silencio, sintió las manos de Oliver agarrar su brazo con ese toque tan suave para alzarlo, levantó un poco la camisa que cubría su antebrazo para dejar ver la tan dichosa marca, el corazón de Oliver se estrujo quedando sin aliento por un momento, para retroceder soltándolo.

-Ollie.- Dijo ahora Marcus que se trataba de acercar.

-Vete Marcus.-La dulce voz de Oliver tan calmada había cambiado aún tan seca que hizo estremecer a Marcus, el castaño le dio la espalda esperando que el cazador se retirara mientras levantaba la cosas de su hija, como si de a un momento a otro hubiera borrado a Marcus de su panorama.

-Oliver hice lo que tenía que hacer,Por favor lo que menos quisiera es hacerles daño. ¿puedes entenderlo?- Marcus se acercó hacia Oliver para agarrar lo del brazo pero este al sentir el toque rápidamente quito su brazo dándose la vuelta con mirada enojada.

-No, no puedo!, tu desapareces y sabes lo pero su pensé que te podía hace paso es su hubiera muerto, no esto, por Merlín Marcus! mi hermana está huyendo de los tuyos o me vas a decir que ahora toman el té tranquilamente con los nacidos Muggle, pensé que había dicho que eras diferente a tu padre pero eres exactamente como el.-

Cada palabra era como una apuñalada para el pelinegro que escuchaba la voz molesta de su pareja y así terminando en una pelea verbal y dañina de parte de los dos lados, Marcus tratando de que Oliver entrará en razón y Oliver no queriendo creer las mentiras de un mortifago o al menos esas eran las palabras que el había usado para describirlo y una de las cosas que más le dolió a Marcus. Mientras tanto una pequeña niña que se escondía detrás de una pared viendo inmersa la pelea que se formaba cada vez más grande entre sus dos padres, no entendía que ocurría ella simplemente había ido por un cuento como su padre le había indicado, ya que le había prometido leerlo uno, Marcus se dio la vuelta y la pequeña al notar esa acción corrió hacia el agarrando su túnica con una de sus pequeñas manos para detenerlo.

-No te vayas, prometiste que me ibas leer un cuento.- Marcus se quedo quieto no queriendo romperle el corazón a su hija, Oliver al ver a los pequeña hacer eso se acercó para cargarla soltando el agarre con su propias manos de la túnica de Marcus.

-Papá tiene que ir a otro lado.- En la voz de Oliver había una combinación de melancolía y tranquilidad para convencer a su hija que se movía para librarse de los brazos del mayor.

Marcus simplemente cerró los ojos un momento aun seguía de espaldas así que una vez que abrió los ojos camino hacia delante alejándose de Oliver y Malva que sólo empezaba a rogar con su pequeña voz infantil que no se fuera, empezando a llorar una escena que le rompía el corazón a los dos mayores uno por no querer dejarlos y el otro por no querer admitir que no quería que se fuera y claro los dos lo entendían puesto que Malva había sido abandonada dos veces al orfanato antes de llegar con Oliver y Marcus y tomar el apellido FlintWood la pequeña al ver su padre desaparecer, dejo caer su libro de cuentos que aún tenía en la mano para empezar a llorar desconsoladamente y esconder su rostro en cuello que su "madre" abrazándolo.

Oliver que sólo abrazaba de igual manera a la menor acariciando con su mano su cabello tranquilizándola permitiéndose después de estos meses llorar de igual forma, ¿la gota que derramó el vaso?Ver a Marcus irse sin ni siquiera voltear a ver a su hija,en estos momentos se alegraba de que su madre estuviera cuidando al menor de los FlintWood si no hubiera sido un caos más grande que Oliver no hubiera podido aguantar, pero claro el también hacia lo mejor para esta familia.

\-------------------------

2 de mayo 1998 dictaba el calendario colgado en la cocina, el día esta lluvioso, es como si el clima te diera una señal de lo que estaba apunto de suceder Oliver Wood había decidido ir a Hogwarts a pelear junto con su antiguo equipo, sabia que los gemelos iban a estar ahí desde el principio, el se iba a encontrar con Katie, Angelina y Alicia, a pesar de que eso significaba dejar obviamente a sus hijos sin saber cual seria la suerte haya fuera, pero el no era el único que sabia de su el se iba a ir a pelear, aparte de su madre cierto pelinegro se había enterado apareciendo nuevamente en la casa.

-Vete Marcus.- Dijo el castaño cuando se dio cuenta de la pretendía del mayor, a decir verdad Marcus no fue nada discreto al llegar y de hecho ese había sido su punto.

-Quieres morir o que?.- La voz molesta de Marcus se enfrentó a Oliver ignorando la petición del menor, mientras lo seguía por los pasillos de la ya tan conocida casa para los dos.

-Debería de decir lo mismo ¿No?.-

-Esto no es una broma Oliver no sabes el ejército que el señor tenebroso tiene haya afuera, no hagas una estupidez, por favor.-De algo se está seguro a pesar de tanto tiempo con Oliver, Marcus siempre había tratado de controlar su temperamento y no por el hecho de que se volviera violento si no lo el hecho de que alzaba la voz en forma de impotencia, un dato de Slytherin que se le es difícil quitar y más en esta situación en la que Marcus no estaba de acuerdo para nada.

-Puedes bajar el volumen por favor, Landon se va despertar, aparte es inútil lo que digas voy a pelear quieras o no.-Volteo molesto parando el paso sin fin de Marcus persiguiéndolo por todo la casa y haciendo también con su mano un seña de que se callara

-No, no lo harás, piensa en los niños por Merlín, piensa en mi que haré si llegas a morir.- Oliver al escuchar eso dio una ligera risa sarcástica mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Ahora quieres que piense en ti? No me hagas reír Flint, que es en lo que TU pensaste cuando hiciste "Lo que tenías su hacer", acaso pensaste en ellos, acaso pensaste en mi, no hay vuelta de hoja en las decisiones.- Ahora el que alzaba la voz era Oliver que al darse cuenta de tono bajo un poco la voz, el también estaba seguía molesto y lo seguirá estando.

-Maldita sea lo hice para protegerlos a todos, puede que sólo sea tu hermana la que se haya casado con un Muggle pero de todas maneras iban a buscarlos a todos incluyéndote, te iban a buscar a ti a Malva y a Landon...No quiero perderte Ollie.- Las palabras provenientes del pelinegro habían golpeado por un momento al menor que se neta a aceptar y no por orgullo si no por miedo.

-Ya lo hiciste desde la última vez que llegaste.- Fue lo único que dijo para bajar los brazos y darse la vuelta decidido a terminar esta conversación, pero antes de que se fuera Marcus tomo su brazo obligándolo a dar la vuelta

-No, se que eso no es cierto, por que te creo su capaz de muchas cosas Oliver Wood pero nunca apuntaste una varita hacia mi, incluso esa vez no lo hiciste para echarme.-

Marcus soltó el brazo de Oliver que no se movió incluso a los centímetro de distancia que se encontraba, tenían tanta razón esas palabras Oliver no quería dañar a Marcus ni siquiera hubiera querido que se fuera, pero no había alternativa, los dos estaban asustados, Marcus se limitaba a ver cada facción de la cara del guardián cada peca que decoraba su cara y cada lunar, su pelo estaba más desordenado de lo costumbre y un poco más largo, subió una de sus manos para acariciarla mejilla del menor que se estremeció al sentir el toque para después sentir unos labios encima de los de el, dictando un beso, un beso demasiado dulce para ser tomado como de despedida, este era diferente Marcus paso única mano libre por la soltura del guardián para acercarlo más hacia su cuerpo, separándose del beso solo cuando su cuerpo pedía por aire, escuchando un ligero sonido de queja por parte del menor, un sonido que había extrañado demasiado escuchar, el silencio predominó nuevamente en la casa pero no era un silencio incómodo, todo lo contrario era de esos silencios en el que los dos solo disfrutaban la compañía del otro como sus días en la escuela, eso hasta que uno de los dos hablo.

-No me voy a quedar sin hacer nada Marc, no quiero.-El brillo de los ojos avellana del castaño hacia que se borrarán las bolsas debajo de estos,hechas por la falta de sueño y las veces que había estado llorando, Marcus ya no se podía negar y aun que se negara sabia que el guardián iría de alguna forma u otra.

-Los niños?.-

-En verdad pensaste que los dejaría solos?, 6 años Marcus Flint y sigues siendo un idiota, mi mamá viene en camino, sólo esperaba un tiempo antes de irme, es igual de dramática que tu.- El pelinegro río ligeramente por la comparación drástica con la mujer mayor, para tomar su mano y acariciarla juntando sus frentes.

-Prométeme que no morirás.-

-Sólo si tu me prometes lo mismo.-

Obviamente Marcus no iba a dejar la deriva a Oliver, desde que se fue ese día con su hija llorando tuvo más razones para seguir a Oliver de cerca como todo buen stalker, viendo las noches en las que el castaño no dormía si no que se las pasaba llorando y las veces que lo hacia como este se negaba a hacerlo en la habitación de los dos, durmiendo a veces en el cuarto de cualquiera de los dos menores, pero no importa de que lado estuviera, nunca dejaría que al castaño menor que Marcus por un año le pasará algo, un ligero ardor llego en su antebrazo específicamente donde se encontraba la marca, Oliver no dejo pasar la ligera mueca que dio el pelinegro ante el dolor que de igual forma se separo por este lo miro tomando su brazo para sonreírle.

-Ve, me quiero asegurar de que lo niños sigan dormidos.- Marcus negó depositando un casto beso en los labios de Oliver, no se quería ir, simplemente quería quedarse quería estar a lado de Oliver, pero al volver a sentir otra punzada en el ante brazo se separo, esta vez en la cara de Oliver no había enojo si no una tranquilidad en su rostro con preocupación por lo que fuera a pasar una vez llegando A la antigua escuela.

-Te amo.- Le dijo el pelinegro sonriendo de igual forma hacia el castaño en señal de que todo va estar bien para después desaparecer de la misma forma que había llegado, Oliver suspiro, no faltaba mucho para que llegará la hora dictada en la que se iba a reunir con su ex equipo, los dos FlintWood se encontraban dormidos, Oliver casi se había matado para lograr que su hija mayor lo hiciera y no se diera cuenta de la ausencia del mayor, tomo unas pocas cosas que necesitaba guardando su varita, de verdad no quería encontrará con su madre por que sería una pelea sin fin con la más grande, Oliver dio un último mirada recordando lo que el pelinegro había dicho antes de irse y asintiendo como respuesta como si Marcus siguiera ahí con su pelo perfectamente acomodado y como si pudiera verlo, para ese entonces Oliver ya había salido.

Marcus no rompió su promesa ni su principal punto de estar peleando, protegiendo a Oliver cuando más puso incluso atacando a otros mortifagos, a este punto ya no tenía nada suyo que perder, cuando el señor oscuro dio la hora deteniendo a los demás el pelinegro no regreso con los demás, quedándose en el castillo y buscando con la mirada desesperado al castaño que había perdido después de un tiempo, había visto al antiguo equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor volar con Oliver y puso su fe en ellos de todos modos Katie Bell y Alicia Spinnet habían que fueron de las últimas en enterarse de la relación del Pelinegro y el castaño, al encontrar a Oliver este lo abrazo como nunca, a pesar de su brazo herido Marcus hizo lo posible para hacerlo de igual forma.

El pelinegro en el tiempo que les habían dado se dispuso ayudar al castaño a recoger los cuerpo de los muertos junto con Neville Longbotom que al ver por primera vez a Marcus no dudo en apuntar su varita hacia el teniendo que ser tranquilizado por Oliver para que no lo matar, esa acción sorprendió a Marcus, el había conocido a Neville como el idiota miedoso de la casa de Gryffindor y el que estaba enfrente de el se veía completamente diferente, creo que incluso era de la misma altura que Marcus.

Marcus se sintió como sus tiempos de escuela estando como capitán a la sala donde se encontraban los heridos, el entrar fue la tarea más difícil ganándose un golpe de Angelina Johnson que al parecer conocía todo lo que había pasado entre Oliver y Marcus pero eso el pelinegro no lo sabía, también vio muchas miradas de odio hacia el y una que otra apuntada de varita al saber que era un mortifago, en estos caso Oliver simplemente explica todo con tranquilidad sin gran detalle, diciendo que Marcus era de confianza cosa que unos creyeron y otros no, de cualquier manera era el ex capitán hablando quien no creería en el.

Se enteraron de una de la muerte de Fred Weasley uno de los gemelos pelirrojos Oliver no dijo nada simplemente se quedo callado cuando le dijeron y Marcus no pude evitar sentirse mal, por que ni despued de este tiempo de conocerlos por Oliver sabia quien era quien pero recordaba que los dos eran muy buenos jugadores de Quidditch, sabia que uno de los dos le había dado con una bludger en un partido y también sin nombrar su tienda de bromas que Marcus había visitado una que otra vez y que le habia parecido genial, al final de la noticia Oliver termino llorando en los brazos de Marcus por el bateador caido.

\----------------------------------

-Harry Potter esta muerto!.-

Decía el señor tenebroso en el patio de la puerta principal del colegio ganándose mucha sorpresa del lado de lado de los estudiantes, incluso de Draco Malfoy cierto rubio que no pudo hacer nada más más que volver hacia donde "pertenecía" ante el llamado insistente de sus padres o mejor dicho de su padre sin. Saber que el era el mas asustado ante la muerte de Harry, el pelinegro no había salido del todo, quedándose cerca de donde estaba la gran puerta escuchando y viendo todo el discurso, también pudo ver a Oliver entre la multitud de estudiantes agarrando su varita con fuerza el castaño no se quería creer que en verdad todo se había perdido pero cuando Harry Potter salió de los brazos de Hagrid sonrió y la esperanza creció de parte de todos los estudiantes y de parte de Marcus, sólo una batalla más y se acabaría, Marcus en serio rogaba que el cuatro ojos de Potter hiciera bien su trabajo.

La noticia que más había alegrado al Marcus Flint era que Bellatrix Lestrange había muerto esa y obviamente la de Lord Voldemort estaban a la par, en el corto tiempo de casi un año que estuvo en verdad había odiado con toda su alma a la mayor de las hermanas Black, y de hecho con el simple hecho de saber que Molly Weasley lo había hecho, tenia más razón para que Marcus empezará a querer más a esa familia de pelirrojos que no aguantaba a excepción de Percy puesto que luego se aparecía de la nada en su casa con polvos flu.

Oliver estaba aliviado de que todo hubiera acabado pero no tan feliz con el resultado de los caído, al menos Potter seguía vivo y esperaba que lo siguiera, había hecho lo que podía pero estaba agotado física y mentalmente, paso su mano por su cabello y se sentó en un escalón mirando hacia la nada.

-Quieres regresar a casa?.-Dijo el pelinegro acercándose a Oliver, no es como si pudiera acercarse a otra persona sin que lo vieran de mala manera, Oliver al escuchar la voz tan conocida alzó su mirada para cruzarla con la del cazador, el brillo que normalmente tenían sus ojos color avellana había desaparecido ante todo lo vivido de la guerra y esto a Marcus no agradó para nada más aún así el castaño dio una leve sonrisa negando con la cabeza para después volver a bajar la mirada, Marcus soltó un suspiro para sentarse de lado del guardián, aún sintiendo la mirada de muchos a sus espaldas, Oliver recargo su cabeza en el hombro del mayo al sentir la cercanía.

-Por favor dime que regresará a jugar Quidditch después de esto.- La voz de Oliver se oía casi en un susurro tratando de contener todos los sentimientos que habia vivido en ese momento

-Solo si no me mandan a Azkaban.-El pelinegro trato de hacer el ambiente menos pesado y autodestructivo para el castaño, que le regalo una pequeña risa al escuchar eso, volviendo nuevamente al silencio.

-Terry debe estar enojada conmigo ¿no es así?.- Volvió a hablar Marcus pensando en su hija y en todo lo que le habia hecho a la menor la última vez que la vio.

-Creo que todos lo están, pero es una niña se le pasará rápido, lo bueno es que de los dos ahora soy su favorito.-Ahora el que había reído era Marcus, ante esa contestación, Marcus habia sido el favorito de Malva puesto que era el con el que más jugaba mientras Oliver cuidaba a Landon pero después de la disputa supongo que Marcus había perdido.

-Eso es injusto Wood tienes de tu lado a los dos.- Dijo en tono dolido y de queja hacia Oliver para empujarlo ligeramente.

-No te preocupes aun faltan mas Flint.-Una complicidad se formó en la mirada de ambos recordando la promesa su que habían hecho antes de salir del colegio o más bien el capricho que Oliver tenía de formar su propio equipo de Quidditch.

Percy Weasley "traidor"de su familia y siendo perdonados por ellos mismos cuando la guerra se desató, se encontraba viendo la escena tan peculiarmente familiar, el no creía a Marcus Flint un traidor, puesto que gracias a que salía con su ex compañero de cuarto lo conocí un poco mejor que los demás, admitiendo que Marcus podría ser un troll idiota pero lo nunca seria capaz de hacerle algo malo a Oliver.

El pelirrojo había sido el primero en enterarse de la relación de los dos capitanes en su sexto año, séptimo para Marcus antes de que lo volviera a recursar y lo había hecho no de la manera que el había querido, cerrando su boca para los demás incluso para los gemelos, después de que se separó de su familia el seguía en contacto con Oliver convirtiéndose en parte de la familia del castaño, de mala gana Marcus lo había aceptado y gracias a que trabajan en el mismo lugar se hicieron bueno "amigos" eso y que Marcus no podia hacer nada ante el tio favorito de sus hijos. El pelirrojo sonrió al ver a los dos riendo como lo hacían en sus tiempos en Hogwarts cuando se escabullían en la sala común de Gryffindor donde Percy los cubría obviamente a pesar de ser el prefecto, posiblemente el y Adrian Pucey eran los que habían sufrido mas con la pareja de capitanes, pero en estos momentos le alegraba que su amigo volviera a sonreír después de estos 10 meses.

-Entonces no volverás al ministerio.- Pregunto nuevamente Oliver jugando con su varita entre sus manos

-No, no por ahora, es horrible hacer papeleo....¿Qué? Quieres su te vuelva a ganar en un partido?.- Dijo el Ex cazado con tono burlón mientras arqueaba una vez ganados un ligero golpe de parte del castaño

-Cállate de todos modos Pudlemore es mejor que Montrose.- Oliver se levanto guardando su varita, y extendiéndose una mano a Marcus que este no negó en tomar y levantarse del suelo, dio una rápida mirada alrededor ya la gente estaba inmersa en conversaciones con otro así Marcus aprovechó para voltear y robarle un rápido beso.

-En serio Marcus? incluso cuando la escuela esta medio destruida y acabamos de pasar por una batalla, sigues mirando hacia ambos lados para poder besarme.

-Uno tiene que ser precavido, de los reportes que me salve si me hubieran visto pasarme de cariñoso en la escuela...no sabes cuanto te amo Ollie ¿Me esperaras si es que llegan a inculparme y encerrarme por todo lo que he hecho?.- Se escucho una risa de parte del castaño que suspiro para alzar su mirada.

-Siempre, no importa que Marcus Flint, yo siempre te esperare.-

Ambos sonrieron para tomarse de las manos y salir de ese lugar de una vez por todas, Marcus haría lo imposible para que Oliver olvidará todo lo vivido en ese lugar y ninguno de los dos de separaría más del otro por que a pesar de todo era una promesa silenciosa entre ambos hombres, una que llegaría hasta el final..

Al igual que cierto salvador de ese dia, Harry Potter después de tomar la varita de saúco acomodo sus lentes para ver el puente donde se había retirado y se había visto por última vez a Draco Malfoy junto con sus padres, haciendo una promesa de volverse a encontrar al rubio, de todos modos eran algo que los dos pensaban por su lado, ya que aún tenían cosas que arreglar y al encontrarse ya no pensaban volver a dejar al contrario.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, soy Simon! 
> 
> Tengo que admitir que este es la primera historia que escribo sobre esta pareja, en verdad es muy raro encontrarme fic en español sobre el FlintWood, así que dije si no hay fics en español tu crea tu propio fic maldita sea, en verdad espero que les haya gustado y si son grandes seguidores de esta pareja les invito a seguir a https://thosebizzareserpents.tumblr.com/ , de este hermoso blog saque los nombres de sus hijos mayores aun que aquí maneje un poco diferente la historia de los hijos que aun esta en proceso en el blog, pero en serio les invito a que de una pasada y seguirlo hay fanarts de sus hijos de los 5, todos los derechos deelos a el o ella.
> 
> Cabe recalcar que cambie las cosas con lo de la caída del ministerio la verdad no me acordé muy bien como iba en los libros a pesar de que los tengo así que me guíe mas que nada de las películas (aun que no diga casi nada), mas trate de agarrar lo esencial del libro, es bonito imaginar a Marcus tratando de proteger a Oliver de lejos en la pelea de Hogwarts.
> 
> Sin mas que decir, me despido.
> 
> Les pido perdón si hay algun error de escritura.


End file.
